The invention relates to a pad for the stirrups found on a patient examination table. More particularly, the invention relates to a pad that is especially adapted to provide the patient's foot with a degree of comfort not heretofore available by merely placing the foot in the metal stirrup.
The prior art relating to stirrup pads teaches those that are applied to stirrups on a horse saddle. Moreover, the pads do not cover the stirrup but merely provide for a grip portion adapted to engage the lower surface of the shoe of the rider. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 222,556; 376,526; 1,639,073; 2,187,983; and others.